Le plan de Mazikeen
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Avec l'espoir de rendre un précieux service à Chloé, en rapportant des infos sur la comptabilité du Lux, Dan rencontre Maze. Il va découvrir que celle-ci a sa propre conception de ce que "rendre service" peut bien signifier... (Saison 1, ép. 6). Pov Dan.


_Note aux fans : cet OS est ma proposition de réponse à un défi d'écriture ayant pour thèmes combinés **"Poisson d'avril"** et **"l'art du portrait".** Ne m'en veuillez pas trop s'il enfonce des portes ouvertes avec une créativité limitée : il est davantage pensé pour être lisible par des personnes qui ignorent tout du fandom... _

_Continuité : Saison 1, épisode 6 (le fils prodigue) - les dialogues sont intégralement repris.  
POV principal : Dan._

.

* * *

 **LE PLAN DE MAZIKEEN  
**

.

Assis au volant de sa voiture banalisée qui se faufilait dans le trafic dense de Los Angeles, l'inspecteur Daniel Espinoza raccrocha son téléphone avec un sourire trahissant son intime jubilation personnelle. Son ex-femme – inspecteur elle aussi à la Criminelle – venait de l'appeler pour lui demander de l'aide dans une affaire de meurtre. A vrai dire, il n'espérait pas lui reparler de sitôt après leur dispute survenue le matin même, et qu'elle ait besoin de son aide à présent, lui remontait particulièrement le moral.

Dan tourna donc à la première intersection pour prendre le chemin du _Lux_ , le night-club du nouvel acolyte improbable de Chloé : Lucifer Morningstar.

Dire qu'il n'aimait pas ce type était un euphémisme. Chloé et lui-même avaient beau être séparés de fraîche date, il espérait vraiment qu'ils auraient une chance de reformer une famille, avec leur petite fille Trixie. Si seulement Chloé voulait bien accepter d'être un peu moins intransigeante, un peu moins idéaliste en soutenant mordicus qu'elle avait eu raison, dans la regrettable affaire de Palmetto Street qui l'avait mise au ban de tout le commissariat...

Tapotant nerveusement son volant, il soupira, peu désireux de repenser à cet épisode qui lui pourrissait intimement la vie depuis des mois. Comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, ce dandy insupportable, mal élevé comme une rock star avec un ego de la taille du Texas, était subitement entré dans le paysage, et à présent Dan n'était plus sûr de rien.

Le patron du _Lux_ avait rencontré Chloé sur un homicide. Une de ses nombreuses conquêtes, vaguement chanteuse, avait été brutalement assassinée en pleine rue juste à côté de lui. Lui s'en était tiré sans une égratignure... Cette première affaire avait failli très mal tourner, l'énergumène manquant de la faire tuer presque tout de suite, quand le suspect qu'ils allaient appréhender avait tiré et que Chloé s'était retrouvée à terre avec une balle dans l'épaule.

Depuis, Dan avait la très nette impression que Morningstar avait vite oublié sa chanteuse et trouvé _quelqu'un d'autre_ à placer dans son collimateur de séducteur compulsif... Pour parvenir à ses fins et Dieu seul savait comment, il avait arraché l'autorisation du capitaine pour devenir consultant civil de la Police et se croire ainsi autorisé à traîner avec Chloé sur toutes ses enquêtes.

Dan voulait bien reconnaître qu'il était passablement jaloux et inquiet. Au poste, tout le monde détestait Chloé à cause de Palmetto Street où elle avait porté des accusations terribles non prouvées contre un autre flic. Comme elle campait sur ses positions, elle était seule et désavouée par ses pairs. Elle avait beau feindre l'indifférence, il devinait qu'elle en était affectée.

Alors voir ce m'as-tu-vu impénitent tenter de profiter de la situation pour se rapprocher d'elle, mettait d'autant Dan plus en boule qu'il était persuadé que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour Lucifer. Le passé de l'homme était totalement opaque. Aucune trace de lui ne remontait avant cinq ans. Faisait-il partie d'un programme de protection des témoins ? Le FBI n'avait rien confirmé, même de façon détournée… _Qui était donc ce type ?_ Pas juste un fêtard insolent en mal de sensations fortes et qui s'ennuyait dans la vie.

Fort heureusement, Chloé était l'une des seules qui semblait encore garder la tête froide face à ses techniques de drague insistantes. C'était d'ailleurs assez jouissif de la voir le remettre à sa place ou lever les yeux au ciel à ses insinuations. Dan supportait mal que Morningstar l'appelle en permanence _Inspecteur Ducon_ sans que Chloé ne dise rien. Mais le playboy chercherait-il à le rabaisser, s'il ne le percevait pas comme un obstacle à ses projets ?

N'importe qui se serait demandé à quel jeu elle jouait avec eux deux, la vérité, c'était très certainement : à aucun. Elle avait accepté l'aide de la seule personne qui lui en proposait sans réticence pour boucler ses enquêtes. En lui prêtant main forte, Dan comptait occuper le terrain et remarquer des points dans l'estime de la jeune femme.

Il était plus que ravi et motivé d'avoir une excellente excuse pour aller fouiner dans les comptes du club. Chloé ne gobait pas tout : ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre, c'était que le vigile mort de son affaire protégeait un container qui appartenait à Morningstar... Que cachait-il là-dedans ? Dans un entrepôt connu pour abriter des marchandises illégales ? Chloé allait devoir le virer de l'enquête pour conflit d'intérêt et peut-être comprendre que ce type trempait dans des trucs louches...

.

A cette heure de la matinée, il n'était pas surprenant que le club fût fermé. Descendant d'une foulée souple et conquérante les marches d'un bel escalier à la rambarde de fer forgé, Dan balaya du regard la salle principale baignée d'une atmosphère verte. Au mur, un large écran plasma affichait la silhouette d'une danseuse pailletée et court vêtue, diffusant une musique assourdie. La lumière des multiples rangées de spots verticaux lui permit de distinguer, affalée sur un large canapé incurvé de cuir crème, une fine silhouette tout de noir vêtue, nonchalamment installée les pieds sur une table.

Il s'avança calmement vers elle, avec toute l'assurance que lui conférait la fonction policière. Le blouson ouvert sur son badge épinglé bien en vue à la hanche, il déclara pour lever toute ambiguïté :

— Police de Los Angeles. Votre patron est là ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Le nez dans son téléphone portable, la barmaid maussade ne se bougea pas d'un pouce et ne lui accorda aucun regard, en se contentant de lâcher qu'il était sorti.

Évidemment qu'il était sorti. Il devait sûrement être avec Chloé.

— Oui, je sais.

Intriguée, elle releva alors la tête et sa physionomie se modifia aussitôt en le découvrant. Elle esquissa un sourire félin pour lui demander sans détour :

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

— J'ai besoin de voir vos livres de comptes.

— Comme ça ? s'enquit-elle faussement innocente. Sans le moindre petit mandat préliminaire ?

— Ecoutez-moi bien. Votre patron a signalé une importante perte de chiffre d'affaires sur les cinq dernières années...

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, à vingt dollars le Martini-pomme dans ce club blindé toutes les nuits, il y a comme un truc qui ne colle pas bien.

Intéressée, la barmaid déplia ses longues jambes fuselées pour se lever avec un sourire qui donnait envie de reculer prudemment. Comme Dan n'en fit rien parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider, elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à envahir délibérément son espace, nimbée du lourd parfum capiteux qui la précédait.

De taille moyenne, elle semblait devoir sa complexion exotique à des ancêtres afro-mexicains… Elle portait ses longs cheveux bruns lustrés aux épaules, les laissant simplement encadrer son visage au teint olivâtre et le dramatique violet sombre de sa bouche moqueuse rendait ses petites dents aiguës encore plus blanches. On aurait pu trouver que la délicatesse trompeuse de ses traits et de ses attaches tranchait avec son regard noir de Barbarella hautaine. Mais son large collier plastron tribal en argent et ses bracelets aux motifs de petits crânes compliqués annonçaient la couleur. Ça plus les cuissardes, le corset de cuir à épaules nues et le pantalon moulant. Parachevant son style sex-goth affirmé, une cicatrice blanche entaillant son sourcil gauche levé haut, apportait la touche finale à son aura de badgirl bagarreuse… Belle et totalement flippante... Sûr qu'elle faisait bien la paire avec son patron...

— Vous êtes l'ex de Chloé, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle abruptement en le scrutant de haut en bas avec une minutie totalement hors de propos.

— Et vous le chien de garde de Lucifer. Maintenant, répondez à la question.

Menton fièrement levé, elle le fixa de ses yeux froids de velours sombre comme pour le défier ou le jauger tandis qu'elle articulait d'une voix suave ses répliques abruptes :

— Et bien techniquement, ça n'était pas vraiment une question. Est-ce que votre divorce est déjà prononcé ?

Mains sur les hanches, Dan gardait une expression fermée mais son visage de "latin clair" aux yeux bleus n'était pas pour autant déplaisant. Apparemment, le reste de sa personne non plus, s'il considérait l'acuité avec laquelle elle le détaillait sans vergogne. Pour la première fois, il se demanda si Lucifer et elle étaient de la même famille, tant ils avaient de mauvaises manières communes… Est-ce qu'on déshabillait les gens des yeux comme ça ? Il s'impatienta légèrement de son manège et répéta d'un ton qu'il voulut plus ferme et plus sec :

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Maintenant vous me montrez vos comptes ou je reviens avec un mandat ?

Elle plaqua un étincelant sourire sur son visage en faisant mine de lui concéder le point en se reculant :

— Nous n'avons rien à cacher…

— C'est parfait. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Elle jeta les yeux de côté en s'approchant encore beaucoup trop et prit une profonde inspiration. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes le mettaient mal à l'aise et elle le savait, la vilaine. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre leur mouvement presque hypnotique pendant qu'elle ajoutait :

— En fait, les registres sont beaucoup trop volumineux et nombreux pour que je les porte toute seule jusqu'ici. Mais… si vous m'accompagnez jusqu'au bureau… je vous laisserai regarder tout ce que vous pourriez avoir envie de voir… répondit-elle d'un ton outrancièrement suggestif et sans subtilité.

— Les livres de comptes suffiront, éluda-t-il avec embarras.

— Parfait. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il s'écarta d'elle avec un soulagement visible, levant les yeux au ciel en se demandant si la sensualité agressive était un critère de recrutement du personnel de cet établissement… Légèrement en retrait deux pas derrière lui, Mazikeen le laissa la précéder jusqu'à un couloir de service plus sombre et moins chic que le reste du club, dont elle éclaira diligemment toutes les appliques d'une pression sur l'interrupteur.

Elle lui indiqua de continuer tout droit puis de prendre la porte sur la gauche. Sur ses gardes, il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et avança. Il avait hâte de pouvoir éclairer Chloé sur les magouilles de sa canaille mythomane donc il ne tergiversa pas. Quand ils furent devant ladite porte, Maze leva le poing et l'assomma d'un coup violent porté sur sa nuque, qui le flanqua direct au tapis.

.

* * *

.

Flottant bienheureusement dans un océan de douceur douillette et de lumière blonde, Dan rouvrit un œil brumeux, réveillé par une douleur pulsatile insistante à l'arrière du crâne. Il était étendu sur une surface moelleuse, l'air tiède caressait doucement sa peau... Encore groggy, il passa machinalement une main languide sur son torse lisse, et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de tee-shirt. _Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_ Hagard et désorienté, il regarda autour de lui avec la sensation que le décor et ses couleurs pastel assourdies lui était étrangement familier... _Oh non_ ! Tournant la tête vers le chevet, il poussa un juron étouffé en voyant une photo encadrée de sa famille et comprit qu'il se trouvait en fait… dans le canapé-lit déplié de Chloé !

Dehors, des voix, des bruits de pas et un tintement de clés se faisaient entendre en achevant de lui remettre les idées en place… La voix excédée de Chloé, manifestement en pleine conversation téléphonique avec sa mère, se plaignait de lui et de son irresponsabilité – rapport à leur dispute du matin sur le Mardi Tacos de Trixie, auquel il ne voulait pas venir en prétextant un truc pour le boulot...

A la hâte, il souleva le drap pour une inutile vérification et avec un couinement horrifié de panique, constata qu'il était bien nu comme un ver... Il jura à nouveau en sourdine avant de s'éjecter maladroitement du lit, protégeant sa modestie de deux oreillers chargés respectivement d'ouvrir et de fermer la marche... Tandis qu'il se réfugiait de justesse dans la chambre de sa fille, Chloé pénétrait dans la maison, et il l'entendait distinctement continuer à récriminer contre lui.

Mortifié par cette situation incompréhensible, il s'enferma dans la pièce, et fit nerveusement les cent pas, tâchant de calmer l'emballement de son cœur en réalisant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à donner la moindre explication plausible sur sa présence ou sa tenue… Chloé allait tirer des conclusions assez naturelles des apparences et il allait encore en prendre pour son grade… Il s'assit sur le lit avec lassitude.

.

Le petit visage de Trixie, légèrement malicieux et étonné, apparut devant son nez alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambrette et lui adressait un sourire radieux. Au moins, _elle,_ considérait que c'était une bonne surprise de le voir...

— Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et... pourquoi tu portes un oreiller ?

— Hey, ouistiti ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton trop joyeux pour être honnête. Ce sont deux excellentes questions auxquelles on répondra, mais... plus tard ! Là tout de suite, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi !

— Quoi ?

— Apporte-moi des vêtements et... ne dis pas à maman que je suis là !

Les yeux dubitatifs, Trixie le considéra d'un air qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait plutôt rendu fier.

— Tu m'as dit que mentir, c'était pas bien !

— Oui c'est vrai, c'est terrible, mais là c'est différent, continua-t-il avec une expression catastrophée qu'il essaya d'effacer vite pour revenir en mode didactique et enthousiaste. On va juste jouer à un jeu qui s'appelle "Aide papa à sortir en cachette de la maison".

— Ça ressemble quand même toujours à un mensonge, objecta la fillette d'un air sévère très bien imité de sa mère.

— Je sais ! se désola Dan, conscient de son manque de crédibilité qui ruinait la leçon de morale du matin même. Mais là, tu vas devoir te contenter de ça… C'est d'accord ?

Trixie hocha brièvement la tête avant d'ajouter tout tranquillement :

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Soufflé une seconde, l'inspecteur sursauta en trouvant que cette roublardise était un peu trop précoce à son goût. A dix contre un que c'était là les effets des "bons conseils" de Lucifer, que la petite adorait avec toute l'inconscience de ses sept ans. Malheureusement, il n'était pas trop en position de force pour négocier avec elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna-t-il d'un air curieux.

— Un gâteau au chocolat !

— Ok, accepta-t-il aussitôt.

— Pendant toute une année ! précisa la fillette.

— Il n'en est pas question !

Plissant les paupières, la petite se contenta de tourner la tête et d'élever la voix pour appeler en chantonnant :

— Ma-man ! J'ai soif...

Dan horrifié sourit largement pour l'arrêter et s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Ok ok, ça marche, je suis d'accord. Maintenant, tu peux aller me chercher des vêtements ?

Trixie secoua ses tresses brunes avec une adorable petite moue de contentement amusé et quitta la pièce pour obtempérer.

.

* * *

.

Les pieds vêtus de chaussons moelleux rose fuschia, l'inspecteur Espinoza redévala sportivement la moquette vert sapin des marches du grand escalier du _Lux_. Très étroitement vêtu d'un mince survêtement en velours rose bubble-gum porté sur un tee-shirt gris à la gloire d'Nsync, il se planta devant le bar où Mazikeen le considéra avec l'ombre d'un rictus. Il essaya de faire abstraction de l'air ridicule qu'il devait avoir dans le jogging trop petit de Chloé et attaqua direct, les bras écartés et manifestement un peu en pétard, pour compenser.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!

Elle lui jeta une œillade noire impassible.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Une seconde je suis debout ici et la seconde d'après je suis nu dans le lit de mon ex ! protesta-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence.

— Mais de rien ! répondit Maze d'un air dégagé en s'accoudant au bar. Alors ? Est-ce que ça a marché ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Dan la regarda d'un air complètement perdu.

— Quoi donc ?

— Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?

Il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, limite scandalisé, sans comprendre la logique implicite de son interlocutrice.

— Mais non ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que me mettre nu dans son lit nous aiderait à... ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et commenta d'un air un peu surpris :

— Ça marche toujours pour moi…

— Mais je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous mêlez de notre vie sexuelle ?

Avec une drôle d'expression à la fois nostalgique et impatientée, Mazikeen considéra son agacement, comme s'il était vraiment demeuré et rétorqua vivement :

— Pour que Chloé et vous, vous remettiez ensemble, et qu'elle sorte de la vie de Lucifer.

Dan laissa retomber ses bras dans un mouvement de lassitude manifeste.

— Alors vous, vous êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous n'avez même pas idée combien, rétorqua-t-elle sibylline avec un regard en coulisse tout en s'attrapant des pistaches dans un bol sur le comptoir noir laqué.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais Dan ressentit le besoin charitable de lui expliquer, parce qu'elle avait l'air d'être aussi à la ramasse que Morningstar pour les choses à dire ou pas, faire ou pas et mettre les pieds dans le plat...

— Mais enfin ! Vous ne pouvez pas coller de force deux personnes ensemble, comme si elles étaient des Barbies, et penser que ça va arranger les choses entre elles ! Les relations humaines, ça demande du temps et des efforts ! Et c'est quasiment un boulot à plein temps de faire en sorte que ça marche ! avoua-t-il avec un tremolo légèrement désespéré.

— Les humains sont épuisants, observa platement la barmaid avec moue déçue.

Puis, impériale malgré tant d'ingratitude, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui fourra une pile de minces cahiers noirs dans les mains.

— Voici les livres de comptes que vous vouliez voir.

Dan les accepta mais la retint avec une expression contrariée alors qu'elle faisait mine de tourner les talons – la conversation l'ayant assez ennuyée comme ça.

— Attendez, on n'en a pas terminé ! indiqua-t-il avec véhémence en revenant vers elle, jouant de sa prestance physique pour l'intimider. Vous avez _agressé_ un officier de police… Je vous embarque !

Pendant un instant fugace, le visage de la gardienne des portes de l'Enfer fut parcouru d'une expression terrifiante, qui se commua ensuite en un défi moqueur.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez dire qu'il s'est passé _exactement_ ? demanda-t-elle.

Le visage de Dan se renfrogna en comprenant instantanément où elle voulait en venir.

Elle se pencha pour attraper une pile de vêtements derrière le bar, avant de la lui jeter irrespectueusement à la figure. Satisfaite de pousser le bouchon, elle lui mit les points sur les i, les bras croisés et paraissant se délecter un peu trop de ce moment.

— ...qu'une minuscule petite barmaid vous a mis hors d'état de nuire, vous a fichu à poil et vous a traîné dans le lit de votre ex ? souligna-t-elle avec une moue presque aussi insupportable de suffisance que celle de son patron.

Elle s'anima soudain comme si tout cela était très drôle et qu'elle avait d'avance la réponse à ses propres questions, et puis elle croisa les deux poignets face à lui en une invite muette à ce qu'il lui passe les menottes.

Les lèvres de Dan frémirent un peu de mécontentement et de frustration pendant qu'elle se foutait de lui en anticipant la réaction de ses collègues qui liraient la déposition… Il décida de laisser courir et s'en retourna, les bras chargés de la comptabilité et de ses vêtements qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Non, il ne s'enfuyait pas. Après tout, il avait bien récupéré ce pourquoi il était venu… Des infos précises sur l'état des comptes du _Lux_ dont Morningstar tirait ses revenus.

Maze le regarda partir avec un petit rictus de dédain et haussa une épaule. _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_. Et ça aurait pu marcher.

Mais elle non plus ne s'avouait pas facilement vaincue. Pensive, elle se disait qu'elle saurait bien trouver le moyen de faire comprendre à Lucifer où étaient ses vraies priorités – quitte à tenter pour ce faire des alliances temporaires, encore plus "sulfureuses" et décidément contre nature...

.


End file.
